Duel Masters Anime
Duel Masters Show is the anime series adaption based on the manga series of Duel Masters. There have been many different anime adaptions, the original anime Duel Masters follows the original storyline of the manga and so does its sequel Duel Masters Charge. However, the English adaptions of the anime have had many changes compared to the Japanese versions as it was not a proper translation of the the Japanese anime. Duel Masters Charge was referred to as "Duel Masters 2.0" for the English dub. There have been many seasons of the Duel Masters anime, such as the alternate reality CGI franchise which contains Zero Duel Masters, Duel Masters Zero, Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock. There has also been a movie and a spinoff series called Duel Masters Flash. Duel Masters Cross, and Cross Shock slightly follow the Duel Masters FE manga, a sequel to the original series. Currently there have been a new season Duel Masters Victory which is also having a follow up season of Duel Masters Victory V. These seasons introduce new characters and a new protagonist Katsuta who is the follow up of the previous season's protagonist Shobu. These new seasons also have there own new manga series with the same name as the TV Show, they also feature the same characters as well but they feature a slightly different story plot as compare to the ongoing TV show. Plot The anime is about a boy named Shobu Kirifuda who plays a game called "Duel Masters" which revolves around the 6 civilization's (Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Nature). In the early volumes of the manga series, he plays the Magic: The Gathering card game instead. In Duel Masters, there are 2 very worlds that are featured. There is the real world in which the main characters live, as well as the creature world in which the civilizations are at war against each other. By using a fictional martial art called "Kaijudo" (Duel of Truth in the Japanese version) the players can bring the monsters to life and appear in their duels. Currently in Duel Masters there have been an introduction of a new civilization making a total of 7 civilizations. The new civilization come from the creature world's outer space regions and planets. The outer space in creature world is called Pandora Space ''and recently there have been many appearence of different races creature from the Pandora Space into the real world and facing them is the new boy named Katsuta Kirifuda, Shobu's younger brother. In '''Season 1', the young duelist Shobu Kirifuda battles his way to stardom, in an attempt to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a Kaijudo Master, aided by his mentor Knight, and his friends Rekuta, Sayuki and Mimi he battles against many strong adversaries such as the Reaper duelist Kokujo, leader of the White Soldiers, Hakuoh as well as the Master of the Temple. In the Sacred Lands, Shobu battles with the power of Amulet Deck Case against the evil organisation P.L.O.O.P. and their plans to use Dark Amulet Deck Case's powers on the creatures from the Creature World in order to take over Earth. In Duel Masters Charge, 3 years after the events of their Sacred Lands quest, Shobu and his friends Rekuta, Mimi, Hakuoh and George enter the Duel Masters Battle Arena to battle the Black Soldiers. The Black Soldiers are a group of duelists wishing to defeat Hakuoh after failing to join the White Soldiers. Later in the season the group battles against the villainous Zakira and his organisation of Fua Duelists who wish to obtain the "Great Spirit of Duel Masters" which is distributed into various Awakening Cards which only can be used by a Kaijudo duelists with a pure spirit. Zakira decides to brainwash Hakuoh, turning him into "White" but Shobu and his friends try to stop him and rescue their friend from the grips of Zakira. In Zero Duel Masters and Duel Masters Zero Shobu, Mimi, Boy George and Rekuta go on Duel Island to train by dueling in the tournament and encounter new enemies and rivals who work under Professor March. In Duel Masters Cross, Shobu and his friends continue their battle against Zakira and his Fua Duelists, rescuing Hakuoh from becoming White and stop Zakira from obtaining the power of the "Great Spirit of Duel Masters" and stop him from ever using it for his evil plans. In Duel Masters Cross Shock, Shobu and his friends finally defeats the remainder of the Fua Duelists and go in to the creature world to stop a new enemy Diabolos from destroying the creature world as well as destroying the human world. Shobu and his friends go on a quest to obtain the legendary cards with the power necessary to stop the Annihilation from happening. Duel Masters Victory introduces a new protagonist, Katsuta Kirifuda the brother of Shobu. Katsuta wants to be become the best duelist in the world but not like his brother but in his own way, and with all of his new friends helping him on his journey. He also considers Ryu as his rival. Katsuta goes on his journey to become a stronger duelist then his rival, and faces new stronger opponents such as Onsen and also makes new friends own his way but he continues to fail to beat his rival and trains to become stronger and face for the one final time in "Duel Carnivl Tournament". But in the tournament Katsuta watches his rival lose to one of his strongest old opponent Onsen. Katsuta then finally found out the truth behind both his rival and his new enemy that they are both from different worlds and are here for the same purpose. Katsuta finds out that his rival is actually a Hunter race creature who is here because of another creature called Pudding Pudding, the Eternal and she is actually the princess of Alien race creatures from a different world called "Pandora Space". She is currently in her card form and is being given as tournament prize but Onsen who is an Alien race creature is here to take the princess by force back to the "Pandora Space". Katsuta after finding this out had a hard time to believe all this but then he finally believes in Ryu when Ryu and his followers transformes into the cards and offer to help defeat Onsen''. After a fierce duel Katsuta wins the tournament, but just after having the prize card, it gets stolen by Katsuta's own team mate Yohdel who was controlled by Onsen. Onsen had almost escaped with the Alien princess card but Katsuta catches up to him and challenges his for the one final time. Both of them prepares to face each other for the one final time and after a fierce battle Katsuta defeats him and becomes both a hero and a champion duelist. In '''Duel Masters Victory V '''Katsuta and his friends return and this time the are going into a new class where there are all new students who are all duelists. Katsuta is very popular after becoming the last champion from the "''Duel Carnival Tournament". Katsuta meets a new transfer student name Leo who appears to be very good looking and quite a strong duelist and impresses everyone with his looks and his duels. Now because of this new comer Katsuta's popularity has been diverted to Leo. In a new American series, Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, a 14-year-old boy discovers a secret world where creatures rule, he must learn the ancient art of Kaijudo to master the arts of the game to protect his world and their own. Season Listings * Season 1 * Sacred Lands * Duel Masters Charge * Duel Masters Flash * Zero Duel Masters * Duel Masters Zero * Duel Masters Cross * Duel Masters Cross Shock * Duel Masters Victory * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters 'Duel Masters Movies' *Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix *Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga *Duel Masters: Blazing Bonds XX Characters Listing 'Season 1 ' Protagonists * Shobu Kirifuda * Rekuta Kadoko * Sayuki * Knight * Shori Kirifuda * Mai Kirifuda * Mimi Tasogare Antagonists * Kyoshiro Kokujo Members of the Temple * Hakuoh * White Soldiers * The Master * Fritz Temple Guardians * Mikuni * Benny Haha * Makoto Aizen * Kintaro Minor Characters * Toru Kamiya‎ * Jamira * Takeshi Saroyama * Tsuyoshi Saroyama * Joe Sayonji * To-Ban-Jan * Geena Burnett * Kenny Mock * Lars Lindstrom * Aussie * Miss Betsy * Maruo Kadoko * Frank * Stu and Tom Duel Masters Sacred Lands ' * Dr. Root * Boy George * Extreme Bucketman * Charlotte * Photon * Aqua * Hulcus * Flora * Fona * Allan Greenthumb * Robin Wood * Master Pangaea * Ferne * Ernie * Jake * Jack * Hogo * Aqua Peak * Red Afro * Master Yuki * Danny Green * Cora Yoga * Wendy ''Members of P.L.O.O.P. * Prince Irving, the Terrible * Prince Melvin, the Conqueror * Prince Wilbur, the Great * Prince Maurice, the Merciless * Prince Eugene, the Mean * Prince Herbert, the Ruthless * Princess Pollyanna of Green Gables Duel Masters Charge * Kabuto Maro * Potman Members of Black Soldiers * Akakan * Multi-card Monty * Robby Rotten * Ishiguro Minor Characters * Hachirou the Con * Gintaro * Florence Yamada * Gorou Murata * Robo Shobu * Robo Hakuoh * Robo Mimi * Robo George * Kotako * Kimera * Chimeras * Ikinari * Kuruto Hijiri * Unknown Duelist The Fua Duelist's * Zakira and Yu Fua * Ash * Bura * Chappi * Delicious * El Rio * Force * Gedo * Hendrix * Emelda * Jason * Kirumi * Love * Dr. Manson * Neaber * Oasis * Perfect * Quattro Zero Duel Masters * Wataru Sakata * Robo Nigo * Duel Computer * Augre * Jura * June Duel Masters Zero * Professor March * Octo * Septem * Dec Duel Masters Cross * Catherine * Dr. Robo Root * Duelist Hunter-Desert Duelist * McKee * Rupet * Ryoga * Sky * Southern Cross * Yaesar '''After-R Fua Duelists * Rich * Shizuka * Ten-Ten Toto * Vavelle * Xanadu * Yesman Duel Masters Cross Shock ' *Taiso *Toy *Taorey ''Card Characters *Reppi Aini *Ribbity Frog *Gonta, the Warrior Savage *Lucky Tulk, Oracle of Miracles *Bronze-Arm Tribe *Quixotic Hero Swine Snout *Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler *Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened 'Duel Masters Flash ' Protagonists *Teru Yumemi *Cocoro Yumemi *Chishio *Kasumi *Kenshiro Kukami *Shunnora Namiko *Pakoneko *Rei Kukami *Dai "Papa" Yumemi *Youka "Mama" Yumemi Antagonist *Hayate Members of Nest *Hawk *Swan *Owl *Tenkuro *Jinkuro *Chikage Duel Masters Victory Team Tensai Katta *Katsuta Kirifuda *Bucyake *Yohdel Team Dragon '' *Dragon Ryu *Ukon *Sakon ''Shachihoko Group *Onsen *Shachihoko *Rikishi *Sha *Chi *Hoko Other Characters *Benchan *Mimi *Katsuzo Kirifuda *Daba *Yaokio *Mary Hanatin *Katsumaru *Zubako *Duel Hero Yuu *Duel Hero Atsuto *Jimmy *Hako *Kitaru *Ken Duel Masters Victory V *Leo Hyakujuu *Pudding Pudding *Nai *Maria Ave *Mei *Jyotaro *Kyusaku Duel Masters Movies Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix *Electra *Orpheus *Agamemnon *Duel Golems Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga *Mikado Kozuki *Luna Kozuki *Shinji Katenai Duel Masters: Blazing Bonds XX Card Characters *Reppi Aini *Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) *Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened Manga Exclusive Characters Duel Masters Manga: Series 1 *NAC Duel Masters Fighting Edge *Esmeralda *JK Card Man Duel Masters: Star Cross '''Antagonists: *Adam *Eve *Happening *Passion *Sadness *Surprise *Terror *Trouble 'Duel Masters: Legend Champion VICTORY' Geimu Junior High School Duel Team: *Taiga Akaboshi - Protagonist *Minto Tsukihara *Soma Buchiyou *Kawa Ino *Yuuki Shinyuu Team Doumei:' *Nini *Rion *Shinyo-Oh Antagonists: * Shishio Duel Jack!! Protagonist: *Shou Antogonist: *Hagi Versions by country The American and Latin American versions of Duel Masters added several things not in the original version included to make it more of a comedy to separate it from other card battling shows on the market. Added to American version were dub-parody jokes about typical anime conventions, such as split-screens and a missing father-figure (in this case, Shobu's father Shori). Frequent references are made throughout the show to pop culture phenomenon, such as when one of the characters, Kyoshiro Kokujo, says "I am dark...I am the night...I am Bat-oh wait, wrong show.". As such, they recur as running gags during the course of the show. Another common form of humor found in the show is its breaking of the fourth wall. The characters will constantly say things like, "Looks like it's time for a fade-out,", "I hope the writers do better next week."," Why is the camera too close on my face?" or "You know, I like it when they use this scene." While the storyline is technically dramatic, most episodes are punctuated by a comedic storyline mixed in with the serious storyline. Duel Masters also has promotional gimmicks which depart greatly from the traditional fantasy embraced in Magic: The Gathering. 'Differences between Japanese and English Versions' The "Sacred Lands"/"P.L.O.O.P." storyline is not based on the manga and was created specifically for the American market. The Japanese version has a separate second season entitled "Duel Masters Charge", which is based on the manga. Duel Masters Charge was eventually produced for the American market as "Duel Masters 2.0", although only the 1st half of the season was aired. The rest of the season was only aired in Japan As a whole, the Japanese version is more serious than the American version. While the Japanese version seems to rely more on visual and situational humor, the American version tends to use much more verbal humor. Also, while the Japanese version is mostly a traditional card-game show with much humor, the American version is a flat-out parody of the genre. In fact, the American version is not a true translation, but is instead a "parody dub". The American version also has different music and sound effects than that of the original Japanese version. Eventually, a Japanese third season premiered in Japan entitled "Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash", followed by "Zero Duel Masters" and "Duel Masters Zero" (separate from "Zero Duel Masters"). "Duel Masters Cross" was the 6th season shown, lasting 100 episodes.Then the 7th season, "Duel Masters Cross Shock" which has also finished airing in Japan with 51 total episode and one special episode including in it. Currently since 2011 2nd April " Duel Masters Victory" has been airing with already up to 22 episodes aired in Japan However, the American version of the anime has ended, and future seasons after "Sacred Lands"/"P.L.O.O.P." will not be translated. But now they are planing to relaunch Duel Masters as "Kaijudo Rise Of The Duel Masters" in America and international market as well. 'Differences between Japanese and Korean Versions' The Korean version of Duel Masters is called Duel Legend. They do not have a corresponding manga series alongside the anime, but do the same episodes in the Season 1 and Sacred Lands seasons. After those seasons a "Duel Legend 2" season started, featuring the same episodes as "Duel Masters Charge". A "Duel Legend Zero" season followed and contained all episodes from "Zero Duel Masters" and "Duel Masters Zero". "Duel Legend Cross" also featured the same episodes shown in "Duel Masters Cross". The next season "Duel Legend Shock" aired at the same time a "Duel Legend Cross". "Duel Legend Shock" had the same episodes as "Duel Masters Cross Shock". All five of these "Duel Legend" seasons are in Korean. In Korea the Duel Legend cards have a different appearance. While they feature the same artwork and effect as their Japanese counterparts, they instead feature a white card frame, Korean text, and a unique card numbering system. The card backing also features the "Duel Legend" logo. Duel Legend is produced by Sonokong, a Korean toy, game and entertainment company. However, their technical license is still owned by Takaratomy and Hasbro. Duel Masters Facts * The name "Duel Masters" is often believed to be a pun on "Duel Monsters" (the name used in the second series anime and English manga for a card game (also known as Magic & Wizards - that name is a pun off of "Magic: The Gathering") in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime series.) It actually takes its name from Magic: The Gathering, which had Duel Masters as its codename early in development. Yu-Gi-Oh! is even briefly referred to, when Shobu speaks of "Yugi Muto" that one show with the "Egyptian guy with spiky hair". * Duel Masters 1st release of manga series had its first 6 vulmes published as a manga series of Magic: The Gathering and in these 6 volumes the story followed the same characters and plot evolving around Shobu with a slight twist in story from time to time as compared with its TV anime show. Also all the duels features in these 6 volumes were Magic: The Gathering trading card game duels. * Duel Masters original trading card game was introduced in volume 7 of the 1st manga series in which the story plot followed the past 6 volumes but Shobu was given a new Duel Masters prebuild deck and he went against Hakuoh with this new game trading card game. * The first English-language season of the TV series was produced by Plastic Cow Productions. The second season that was created for the American market was produced by Elastic Media Corp. The third season was produced by Howling Cat Productions (featuring some of the former Saban Entertainment VA's, such as Brian Beacock, Philece Sampler, and Wendee Lee. In the UK, Duel Masters airs on Toonami and used to air on five. In the US and Australia, it aired on Cartoon Network. * Japanese dialogue also plays a part in duels. A player declares "Ikuzo" to challenge another player. The challenged then chooses to accept with "Koi". "Hai" literally means "yes" in Japanese. "Ike" is a command to attack, and "Todomeda" is similar to calling "checkmate" and end the battle. Official External Links * Duel Masters website * Duel Masters Official Anime Website * Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash * Duel Masters Official website * Duel Masters Official Manga and Comics website * Duel Masters Official Anime Movie website * Duel Masters Gate * Duel Masters Dash TV Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Legend Category:Season 1 Category:Sacred Lands Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Duel Masters Flash Category:Zero Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Zero Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Movies